The Spike, the Wolf and the Human
by Dark Wings Of Darkness
Summary: Xander having been gone from Sunnydale returns with a new friend. Coming back with said new friend brings fights between old friends and brings new allies from enemies. This is slash! Spike and Xander pairing in later chapters.
1. The start

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy: the vampire slayer. Never had never will.

Please Read and Review

* * *

The Spike, the Wolf and the Human

* * *

Chapter One

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them?" asked Angel as he watched Xander pack his bags. He had been staying at the hotel for a while helping Angel and his gang as much as he could. A week ago that day Xander was attacked by a group of drunken men. They had surprised him and raped the poor man. Xander had just recovered from the trauma of being raped with the help of a demon that he had met and saved from a group of demons. The young wolf demon sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Angel and Xander talk.

"Yeah, I'm sure I don't want them to know. It would be too much trouble and I don't want them to worry about me." Xander told him as he placed the wolf demon's stuffed wolf into his suitcase. The wolf demon whined when he noticed were his toy was. Angel and Xander laughed as he scratched at the suitcase waiting a reply from the stuffed wolf. Xander took out the wolf from the suitcase and gave it to the demon, who mewled when he got it in his hands.

"For a wolf demon, he sure acts like a cat." Xander stated as he continued to pack. Angel sighed from behind him.

"So how are you going to explain him?" Angel asked as the demon began to lick the stuffed wolf. Xander looked at them then at the floor.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to." he said when he sat down next to the wolf demon. " Okami? Do you want to meet my pack? Their like Angel's except I'm not the alpha, but do you want to meet them or you could stay here. It's up to you." Xander told him. Okami looked up at him and flung his arms around the other man. Angel chuckled at the sight of Okami snuggling into Xander's arms.

"I'll take that as a yes." Xander laughed when Okami sighed and curled up on his lap. Angel shook his head at Okami. The wolf demon was over a hundred years old yet he acted like a child.

"You'll have to come back and visit me often, you got that wolf?" Angel asked. Okami nodded and gave Angel a wolfish grin.

"I will!" Came Okami's excited voice. The wolf demon was excited that Xander wanted him to meet his pack. "Xander-kun! When are we going? I really want to meet your pack!" he babbled while he played with his stuffed wolf. Xander laughed as he shut his suitcase and pulled it off his bed.

"We're going right now Okami, so come on let's go!" Xander told the wolf. Okami smiled before racing out the door.

"Here, Wesley told me to give you this before you go. He said that it's a book about how to take care of Okami." Angel handed over the book and watched as Xander flipped through it. Xander chuckled.

"Now I remember why I let Wesley take care of Okami, he can actually read this stuff!" Xander sighed, tucking the book under his arm. He looked up at Angel and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, for everything." Angel just smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome. Now get out of here before Okami gets too excited. We all know how he gets when that happens." Xander laughed before smiling once more and leaving the room.

When Xander went down stairs he watched as Okami took one last look around. "We'll come back Okami. We'll come visit Angel and the gang when ever we can, alright?" Xander told the demon. Okami nodded and both headed out the door. Neither one noticing as Angel watched Xander leave with worried eyes.

When Okami and Xander arrived in Sunnydale it was almost noon. They would have gotten there sooner but Okami kept bugging Xander about getting out of the car and exploring. So they were continuously stopping and going on the road until they reached Sunnydale's city limits.

"Finally! We're here!" shouted Xander when they reached his apartment. Okami stepped out of the car and stared at the building then to Xander.

"Do you own this whole thing like Angel-kun?" Okami asked, walking up to the steps of the building.

"No, I just live in one of them." Xander explained as he grabbed his suitcase from the trunk of the car.

"Oh." was all that Okami said. His wolf ears drooped a bit but other wise Okami still looked happy and excited. They entered Xander's apartment and Okami took it on himself to look around the place first.

"It's Ok! No one's here!" Okami stated happily. The wolf plopped down onto the couch, while Xander went to his room to put his stuff away. When Xander came out again Xander picked up his keys again and motioned for Okami to follow.

Okami gave Xander a questioning glance as they parked near a building called the 'Magic Shop.'

"This is were my pack is right now, Okami. I want you to be on your best behavior when you meet them. Understand?" Okami nodded and they headed towards the door of the store. The bell on the store door jingled as they entered. A woman looked up from the register and smiled.

"Xander! Your back! Who's that? Wait! What is he? Are those wolf ears? Xander what's-" the woman started to rant but Xander cut her off by rising his hand.

"It's ok, Anya. His name is Okami and yes those are wolf ears. His a wolf demon and his a friend of mine." Xander explained. Okami walked around the store while Xander explained how he found Okami. Xander and Anya watched Okami after he had explained. Okami would stop and sniff random herbs once and a while. A look of pure innocence was on Okami's face as he would wander and explore a shop.

"Okami come here and meet Anya." Xander beckoned. Okami went over while Anya straightened herself up.

"Hello there Okami! I'm Anya! I like money! Do you like it? Money that is." she asked while she shook his hand. Okami shrugged.

"I don't know." he said.

"Oh." was all that Anya said as she went back to work. Okami turned to Xander confused.

"I don't understand. Why is she not happy? Did I anger her in some way?" he questioned Xander. Xander shook his head.

"No. She's just being Anya." Xander explained. Okami nodded and went back to looking around the shop. Xander went over and spoke with Anya a bit more. Okami went tense when he heard an angry voice behind him ask, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

End of Chapter One 


	2. Meeting the gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy: the vampire slayer

Please Read and Review

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Okami quickly turned around to find a petite sized, blond haired woman standing in the door way of a room in the back. Okami blinked at her and cocked his head to the side looking, before sniffing the air for her scent. Catching the scent Okami whimpered and ran over to Xander and hid behind him. The woman growled and stalked over to Xander and Okami and grabbed Okami's arm. She pulled the wolf demon out from behind Xander, causing Xander to shout at her to stop and Okami to cry out in pain.

"Please! Please! Let me go! I didn't mean to do anything wrong! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Okami cried, making Buffy let go of him. They all watched as the demon crumpled to the floor, sobbing and crying as if he were being tortured. No one reacted until they heard a startled gasp from behind Buffy. A bleached blond haired man stood where Buffy had been standing before.

"Is that?" he asked while he made his way over to Okami. He kneeled down next to Okami.

"Spike." Xander said when he knelt down. Spike looked up at Xander with an almost surprised look before going back to the wolf.

"It's okay, luv. You didn't do anything wrong. It was just the slayer being her stupid, over protective self." Spike whispered into Okami's ear. Buffy glared at Spike before she crossed her arms and looked away from them. Okami started to calm down while clinging to Spike. "So, you must be Okami." Spike started to say when Okami finally calmed down. Okami looked up at him and nodded before looking between the still staring Xander and the smiling, happy vampire holding him.

"Yeah, I am. How did you know?" he asked as he released him and started to get up off the floor. Spike stood up along with Okami.

"Angel. He called and said that Xander was coming back and that he was bringing a wolf demon with him. Also he said your name. Well, okay, I kind of teased him till he told me it." Spike explained to everyone. Okami and Xander busted out laughing at the thought of Angel being teased by Spike. Buffy growled at the three of them. Okami jumped before turning and looking at her.

"Why are you trying to act like a neko?" Okami questioned. Buffy blinked a few times before shaking her head and looking at Xander.

"Get rid of it." Buffy stated, while glaring at Okami.

"What!?!" Okami shouted at her, anger making the demon forget about the fear of her moments ago. "Who the hell do you think you are? Telling people what to do! Who died and made you God?" Okami questioned, his fingernails had grown to their full length, which caused them to dig into his palm. A cough came behind Okami causing the demon to turn around and stand in a attack position. Giles jumped a bit when Okami whirled around but calmed down when he realized that he wasn't going to attack.

"I-I was just wondering… what's going on?" Giles asked as the demon started to relax. Xander walked over to them.

"Hey, G-man! Umm… this is Okami. His a wolf demon." Xander told him, a stupid grin on his face. Giles stared at Okami for a while.

"Get out." Giles said calmly towards Okami. Okami tensed at the glint in Giles eyes. He turned and stared at Buffy who had the same glint before turning and walking out of the shop and back to the car.

Xander and Spike glared at Buffy and Giles. Buffy glared right back and Giles took off his glasses and started to wipe them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two! You guys don't even know Okami and yet you kick him out of here as if his the plague!" Xander shouted at them while Anya went back to the register. Spike nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you, Xander! That's a wolf demon! Don't you realize that those things are pure evil! We've had three packs of them come here in three weeks! They have been destroying everything! I've already kicked out two of the packs! What if more end u coming here because of him?!" Buffy pointed to the door. Xander glared at her before turning and facing the door.

"They wouldn't come here because his here. They are only coming here because they can! Don't go blaming it on him just because his a wolf demon too!" Xander told her. Buffy stared at him for a while before she replied, or tried too. Spike cleared his throat to try and catch everyone's attention. They all turned and stared at the vampire.

"I must say, that I agree with Xander. The only reason the wolf demons would be here us because they knew they could be here. So in all aspects Okami has nothing to do with this, so you can all just go fuck off." With that said Spike grabbed his blanket off of the chair it was hanging over and then grabbed Xander and ran out the door to Xander's car where the back seat door hung open with Okami leaning up against the driver's door. Spike jumped into the back with the blanket securely wrapped around him. Okami slammed the door shut after him and motioned for Xander to start driving. Xander and Okami climbed into the car and were greeted with cussing from the back. Okami laughed at Spike, who growled right back at him.

"So, where do you want met to take you?" Xander asked as he pulled away from the curve.

"Your place, of course. What? You think that I'd stay in that crypt when your apartment was empty? Bloody unlikely." Spike stated when Xander had given him a questioning glance. Xander scowled before heading towards the apartment.

"Thanks for keeping it clean." Xander said after a small amount of silence had fallen over the car. Spike smiled even though it couldn't be seen he was under the blanket. Okami giggled from his seat as he watched the birds flying in the sky. Xander shook his head at the young demon. ' Okay, so he isn't really young, but he acts like he is.' Xander thought as he pulled into his parking spot. Spike pulled off the heavy blanket in the dark parking lot with a sigh of relief. Okami stretched when he opened the door of the car, making many of his bones pop.

"Bloody hell that sounded bad." Spike said after hearing all of the pops. Xander laughed.

"Yeah, well you should see, I mean, hear him when his warming up to run or spar." Xander and Spike both shivered at the thought of that. Okami giggled before racing over to the elevator and waited got both of them to follow.

When they arrived inside of the apartment Okami ran towards the couch where his stuffed wolf lay. Spike went towards the refrigerator where he pulled out a packet of blood and poured it into a mug. Xander brought up the rear and locked the door. Okami giggled and threw the wolf at Spike after he had put the blood in the microwave. Spike growled at him before he picked up the cute plushie and laughed with Okami.

"Oi! Harris! You need to get more things to eat. You ran out while you were gone." Spike told him, mixing cereal into his blood. Xander glared at him before sighing.

"It's your fault I'm out of food so you can go get the it." Xander stated as he walked into his room and closed his door. Spike and Okami stared after him before turning and staring at each other.

"Maybe you should go get some food… or order it! I love pizza! Can we have pizza?" Okami asked getting hyper at the thought of pizza.

"Sure, luv. I'll order some pizza." Okami squeaked and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah! It's got to be pepperoni!" Okami stated as he glared up at the vampire he was crushing in a hug. Spike grinned before prying the wolf demon off of him.

"Alright! You'll have your bloody pepperoni pizza." Okami smiled before running around and jumping for joy. Xander heard all of this from his bedroom. He shook his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, why me?" he muttered before crawling into his bed to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Togetherness

-1Dark Wings: HAHAHA!!!! Chapter 3!!!!

Okami: (eating doughnuts) Huh?

Dark Wings: PAY ATTENTION!!!

Xander: STOP YELLING AT HIM!!!

Dark Wings: OK!!!! Now Spike! The disclaimer!!!!

Spike: (glares) Dark Wings doesn't own Buffy: the vampire slayer. So read and review…

* * *

Chapter 3: Togetherness

* * *

"WHEE!" Okami exclaimed as the door bell rang. Spike sighed as he picked up the money to pay the pizza delivery guy. Xander yawned as he walked out of his bedroom. Almost immediately he was tackled by a hyper Okami.

"Agh! Okami! Let me go! I just woke up!" Xander whined pushing on Okami's arms.

"Okay!" Okami grinned happy that Xander had finally woken up. Xander patted Okami's head once he had been released. Spike placed the pizzas down on the table. Xander stared at the three boxes of pizzas.

"Why so many boxes of pizza?" Xander question as he walked over to the table. Okami quickly followed while Spike pulled out three plates.

"Well… I thought that you would like something to eat when you got up. If you don't want any then Okami and I'll just eat it." Spike placed the plates down on to the table where Okami was busy gorging himself on his own pizza. Spike slapped his hand then shoved a plate in front of his face. Okami took it, grumbling the whole time before going back and stuffing his face. Xander smiled before taking his own plate and sitting down at the table.

"Thanks. It's nice to wake up to fresh pizza. Also to a very hyper wolf demon, by the way, I'm scared that your going to choke." Okami nodded and started to slow down and Spike chuckled.

"Nice. Well I'm going to be off, after I eat of course." Spike told that as he gathered some things and placed them by his chair. Xander slowly ate his pizza as he watched Spike. Okami grinned secretively before going back to his own pizza.

"Where are you going? Xander asked absent mindedly. Spike shrugged and Okami burped, having just finished his pizza. Xander glared at Okami, who grinned and took his plate into he kitchen and rinsed it off.

"Bloody hell, you eat fast." Spike commented as Kato sat down in the living room and started watching TV. "Does he always eat that much?" he asked.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure why…" Xander trailed off after taking a bite of his pizza. Spike shook his head before turning back to his own pizza and continued to eat.

((((A While Later))))

It was night when Okami and Xander pulled themselves away from the TV. Spike had left earlier, leaving the two of them alone and bored, since they couldn't go out and fight without running into Buffy. Okami's head had been resting on the arm of the couch as he had watched the TV. They stretched before looking through the newly restocked kitchen.

"Hmmm… Okami, remind me to thank Spike for sending that guy over." Xander told the wolf demon, who was staring at the microwave that held his coffee cup filled with water.

"Okay." he replied, quickly grabbing the French vanilla instant cappuccino and dumping a lot into his cup. Xander shook his head before closing the fridge and heading off to bed. When he walked into his room, he quickly stripped until he was only in black silk boxers. Walking to his bed he noticed a white card propped up against his pillow. He flipped the card over and noticed that it had a note written on it.

'Xander,

I hope you enjoy the food! I also hope that you know that I will always be on your side. You'll need to repay me for the food and delivery and I hope you do it soon!

Spike'

Xander grinned before tucking the card under his pillow and curled up and fell asleep.

He awoke again to find himself both very warm and very cold on either side of him. He rubbed his eyes before looking at his sides. On the right side laid Okami, his head tucked between Xander's neck and shoulder. His warm breath steadily brushed against his skin. Xander touched his silky hair before looking on his left side. On his left side laid Spike. His head laid on Xander's chest making it feel oddly heavy. Xander blushed before carefully touching Spikes hair. He gasped in shock. He hadn't expected Spike's hair to be so soft. He had thought with all of the chemicals in his hair that it might have made his hair stiff or even hard to the touch but it wasn't. Xander had been staring off as he thought about Spike's hair until a cool hand was placed upon his cheek making him look into two beautiful blue eyes.

"Spike." Xander whispered and the vampire gave him a small smile before leaning up and softly kissing Xander on the lips. Xander lightly blushed, once Spike pulled away. Spike stared at Xander, waiting to be thrown out, but instead was surprised to be kissed by Xander. When they pulled away again both smiled at each other before curling up and falling back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Xander awoke to the smell of freshly made French Toast. Opening his eyes he found Spike standing there with a tray filled with French toast, bacon, and orange juice. Spike smiled and placed the food on Xander's lap and kissed him lightly on the lips. Xander smiled with a tint of blush on his face as he looked down at his food.

"Don't worry luv, I didn't make it." Spike reassured Xander, who poked at his food.

"Who made it if you didn't?" he asked looking slightly worried. Spike chuckled at the look.

"Don't worry. Our neighborhood wolf demon made this wonderful breakfast for you and is now working on my breakfast as we speak." Spike assured the young man as he dug into his food. After a while Okami walked in with another tray and gave it to Spike before grinning and closing the door behind him. They ate in quiet for a time before Xander spoke up.

"Are we together now?" he asked staring narrow eyed at his food. Spike looked at him before grinning.

"Only if you want us to be, but I have to tell you if we are going to be together then I don't want our love to stay a secret, got it?" Spike asked before getting glomped and kissed thoroughly.

"Yes! Of course! I'd do any thing to be with you!" Xander said excitedly making Spike laugh and give him a suggestive look.

"Anything?" he asked pulling on Xander's shirt. Xander growled before smacking Spike's hand away.

"Almost anything." he clarified making Spike pout and Xander to giggle. "Come on. Let's get up. We have to get up, or at least I have to get dressed." he stated crawling out of the bed and made his way to his closet. Spike pouted then grinned evilly at a thought that crossed his mind. Standing, he creped over to Xander who was looking through his closet and pounced on him. Xander squeaked and yelped as they landed on the floor. Spike nuzzled Xander's neck and allowed his hands to wonder over the other man's body. Xander moaned and arched into Spike's touch.

"Xander! Your phones ringing!" Came Okami's voice from the other side of the door. Both men froze and Spike cursed softly before releasing Xander, who stood quickly and walked quickly to the door in only a pair of pants.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone after Okami had answered it and handed it over to him.

Xander talked on the phone for sometime before handing the phone back to Okami who began talking to who ever it was.

"Who was that?" Spike asked once Xander walked back into his bedroom.

"Angel. He was wondering if we saw Buffy yet." he explained as he settled down onto his bed.

"Did you tell that you did?" Spike wondered. Xander nodded and Spike crawled upon the bed and hugged Xander.

"He says that if she threats Okami or any of us again he'll come down and beat the crap out of her." he chuckled at the end. Spike laughed and held Xander closer.

"Well that's good I guess, though I still don't like the damn poofer." he stated, Xander smiled.

"Well I didn't say anything about you having to like Angel. I just said-."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you just said." Spike interrupted which made Xander scowl at him.

"Okay, Whatever! I still need to finish getting dressed, but first I think I'll take a shower. Care to join me?" Xander asked as he walked towards his bathroom with a grinning Spike following.

* * *

Dark Wings: YEAH!!! They're together now…Or are they?

Spike: We just said we are.

Dark Wings: Yeah, but you guys still need to tell Okami.

Xander: Oh…crap!

Dark Wings: (grins) Please review!!!


	4. Lily

Dark Wings: umm...don't kill me!

Xander: why would we?

Dark Wings: Cause of how long it took me to get this chapter up.

Xander: Oh...

Spike: It better be good!

Dark Wings: Uhhhh...

Okami: Dark Wings don't own Buffy!

Xander: Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Okami growled and shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in both of you! Getting together so soon and without telling me! I am hurt!" the wolf whined. Xander and Spike blushed. Earlier after their shower both of them had been making out on Xander's bed when Okami walked in on them and started freaking out at Spike. Xander managed to calm him down a bit but that didn't last long.

"It's not like we were-" Xander started to say but was interrupted.

"I don't care! I'm worried about you still! After what happened in L.A. I really don't believe that what you were just doing was a good idea!" Okami growled at Xander. The man flinched as memories came to the surface of his mind, all of them he wished to forget. Okami then whined to get his attention. Xander blinked and Spike looked at them in confusion.

"Okay! I get it, but you can't stop me. Since I saved your life and all."

"Yeah, well I would have done anything to get out of that hell hole and you know it!" Okami exclaimed, anger and fear in his eyes. Xander bowed his head then looked back up at him.

"Your right. I'm sorry." he told him before pulling Spike into his lap and kissing him roughly. "But that doesn't mean that I'm giving up Spike." he said while nuzzling Spike's neck. Okami gaped at them before grinning.

"Alright, but don't try to do anything unless you ask or Angel. Got that you two?"

"Got it luv." Spike replied as he nipped at Xander's ear. Okami giggled then stood and left the room, leaving them alone. Spike nuzzled Xander's neck before pulling away from him and sat across from him.

"Now tell me luv, what happened to you that made innocent Okami act like that." Spike demanded, staring at the young human. Xander shifted nervously and stared at the ground.

"I was raped by a group of men when I was with Angel in L.A." Xander told him. Spike growled as his game face appeared.

"What!?! Why didn't Angel protect you?!? Damnit! I'm going to fucking kill those bastards!" he shouted and Xander just flinched.

"He didn't know. Angel didn't know I had left until he and the others found me. Also, I didn't meet Okami until a week after Angel made me go out and I ran into him as he was being beaten. Apparently, the people who woke him up didn't realize that it would take sometime before he got control of his powers again." Xander told him with a soft laugh. Spike growled a little then settled down.

"I'm still going to kill them." he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Xander laughed and hugged Spike. Spike cuddled next to him and pouted.

"Oh! Your so cute!" Xander giggled, kissing Spike's pouting lips.

"Oi! Am not! 'm the Big Bad! Not cute!" he growled tackling Xander onto the bed then began to tickle him. Xander laughed and begged Spike to stop. They continued to play around until Okami came back in and glared at them.

"Oh knock it off ! You guys are getting annoying!" he growled playfully then left them alone again.

"Annoying?! Not us, but Okami on the other hand…" Spike muttered into Xander's chest. Xander chuckled and patted Spike's messed up hair. "Stop that! You'll mess up my hair!"

"Your hair is already messed up, so get over yourself." Xander stated pulling at his hair. Spike just grunted and smacked Xander's chest lightly.

"Shut up." he muttered then stretched and started getting up from the bed. "Don't you have someplace to be?" Spike asked, turning and staring at his lover. Xander blinked then snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! I told my boss I would stop by today and see if I was needed." he said aloud then giggled. "Good thing I didn't give him a time when I would be there." Spike smiled and shook his head as Xander stood from the bed. He quickly grabbed some things that he thought the he might need. "I'll be back later." Xander said before waving and walking out of the room and left the apartment. Spike sighed and laid back onto the bed with a grin on his face. Okami head appeared around the corner of the door way and stared at Spike.

"I'm watching you." he said with a serious face and pointed two at his eyes then at Spike.

"Get out of here!" Spike laughed and threw another pillow at Okami's head, causing the wolf demon to run off and cuddle with his stuff wolf.

6 hours later

Xander sighed as he closed the door and placed his stuff on the counter. He gasped in surprise when he saw that the table was set with food and candles. Xander looked around for Spike and Okami. They were on the balcony, since the sun had set early and Spike was smoking a cigarette while talking to Okami who was apparently having a giggle fit. Xander smiled to himself before walking over to the balcony door and opening it and walking out.

"Hey you two." Xander greeted them. Okami gasped, trying to catch his breath before he continued to giggle insanely. Spike raised an eyebrow at Okami's behavior before turning and greeting Xander back.

" Welcome home, luv. How was work?" Spike asked, completely and totally ignoring the wolf demon that was cling and laughing onto his duster.

"It was alright. They only needed me to do some paperwork. What the hell is up with Okami?" he asked, now officially scared of the laughing demon. Spike shrugged.

"Not quite sure myself. We were just having a nice chat when all of a sudden he busted out laughing. Was really weird." Spike informed him. Xander nodded then kneeled next to Okami.

"Okami, are you alright?" he asked. Okami shook his head, his eyes had tears falling from them, either from laughter or pain. Xander started to look over Okami with the help of Spike when suddenly Spike gave a yelp of surprise.

" What the bloody hell is that!?!?" he shouted, jumping back just as something sparkly shot past him. A tiny, squeaking kind of giggle came from what appeared to be a giggling fairy. Okami gasped for breath before giving them all a weak smile.

"She's a fairy! Her names Lilly! I found her in the garden at Angel's hotel." Okami said, his ears drooping a bit. "Please don't be mad at me or her!" Spike and Xander first stared at each other before looking at Lilly then Okami then back to each other. Spike busted out laughing and was quickly followed by Xander and Lilly.

"Why would we ever be mad at you for that?" Xander asked after he had caught his breath. Okami shrugged and Spike shook his head and smiled at them both before holding out his hand for Lilly to stand on. Lilly landed and giggled again before saying something in a strange language. "Uh…what did she just say?" Asked Xander, settling himself onto the ground.

"Um… I think she was saying that either she's sorry or that you both make a cute couple. I'm not quite sure, it's been a while since I studied up on her language." Okami said shyly, a small grin on his face. Spike grinned and stood up, catching Xander's eyes.

"Well I guess that we're going to have to get some plants for her to take of. Hey, it may even attract some male fairies and we might have more fairies around." Spike stated, thinking of the possibilities the fairies could be useful for. Okami grinned and hugged Spike, being careful of the fairy still standing in his hand.

"Alright, let's get back inside." Xander said, remembering that there was a meal ready. Spike, Okami and Lily followed him into the apartment. Lily flew off towards Okami's room with said person following. "Did you do this" Xander asked as he looked at the set table, which he noticed was only set for two.

"Yup, I sure did luv! I thought that we should have a nice dinner together." Xander smiled and kissed Spike on the cheek.

"Thank you." was all that Xander said before sitting down at the table and waited as Spike went and brought the food out. They sat and ate happily together for about an hour until they decided that they wanted to watch some TV. Okami came out of his room a half an hour after that.

"What an odd day." Okami muttered as he curled up on the couch net to Xander with his stuffed wolf. Xander smiled at Okami and began to stroke his hair when the wolf demon laid his head on his lap.

"Yes, I suppose it has been for you, but I guess for Spike and I, it's kind of normal." Xander said with a shrug.

"Hmmm…I guess I'll need some time to get use to it huh?"

"Yeah, you will. Now got to bed! It's past your bed time!" Xander told him. Okami whined and groaned before heading off to bed. Spike raised and eyebrow and mouthed the words 'bed time'. Xander nodded and smiled, curling up beside Spike and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Dark Wings: END OF CHAPTER!!!

Xander: No duh!

Okami: YEAH! FRIEND!!!

Spike: Review!


	5. Bed Shopping and Other Stuff

Dark Wings: OK, so it's been a while since I last updated.

Okami: You think?

Dark Wings: Nope! I know and I'm sorry!

Xander: Your always sorry.

Dark Wings: Yeah. So? I got it done! I think...

Spike: Wankers.

Xander: Shut it!

Dark Wings: Please don't kill me! I don't own Buffy!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Umm… Xander, I think I need a new bed." whispered Okami as he gently shook Xander's shoulder at seven in the morning. Xander groaned and swatted at the demon's hand. Spike chuckled on the other side of Xander, Okami whined and continued to shake Xander, ignoring the fact that his hand and arm was getting hit.

"Okami, enough already! I'm up!" he growled at Okami while he grabbed and pushed the offending hand away from him. Spike sat up on the bed and smiled down at Xander who was struggling to keep Okami's hand away from him. Finally Okami backed down and went back to clutching his stuffed wolf which had brought with him into the room. Xander sat up, glaring at Okami until he calmed down. "Alright, so tell me why did you wake us up again?" Xander asked while Spike laid his head on his shoulder.

"I accidentally destroyed my bed last night when I was having a nightmare." the wolf demon whined as he stared down at the carpet. Xander and Spike looked at each other before they both raised their eyebrows at Okami.

"How in the world did you do that?" Spike questioned staring at Okami in wonder. Xander nodded his head in agreement with what Spike just asked.

"I destroyed it with the shadows!" he exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down with joy. "It's been a long time since I have been able to use them but I did! I finally got to use my beautiful shadows!" he continued to bounce until Spike got off the bed in his boxers and hugged the demon until he calmed down.

"Shadows…Oh, that's right! You told me that you use to control shadows but that before you were sealed away, right?" Okami nodded and giggled happily until he remembered what he did with his precious shadows.

"I'm sorry about the bed, Xander. I'll pay for it if you want! I'll get a job to help me get the money to pay for it! Please, just don't get angry with me!" he begged, tears clouded his eyes and he sniffed a bit. Spike continued to hug him but he put more effort into it to comfort Okami. Xander stood and held out his arms, which caused Okami to break away from Spike's hug and cling to Xander as he continued to beg him not to be angry at him.

"Shush Okami, don't be stupid. You know that I could never be angry at you. You're my friend and I'll always love you no mater what. So, lets go see that destroyed bed of yours and see what we can do about it." he said, wiping the tears away from Okami's face. Spike stood back and watched them before leading the two of them out of one bedroom and into another. Xander and Spike stared at the what use to be Okami's bed.

"Wow. You totally destroyed that bed." Xander commented as he stared at the mass of fluff and cloth that was scattered throughout the room. Spike laughed and clung onto Xander as Okami and Lily played in the remains of the bed and got covered in the fluff.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping, luv." Spike said once he calmed down. Xander sighed and glared at him before nodding his head in agreement.

"Yay! Shopping trip!" shouted Okami, standing in front of the two lover's covered in fluffy white stuff. The two busted out into laughter and held onto each other as they fell to the floor. Okami pouted and placed his hands on his hips and glared at the couple with Lily on his shoulder. "Humans are so strange." he muttered to Lily. The small fairy nodded, blue hair falling into her green eyes.

"Shut up! I am not a human! I'm a vampire and you bloody well know it!" Spike exclaimed, his head resting on Xander's shoulder as he hugged him.

"Well I guess we'll have to go now, so we don't run into Buffy." Xander said, standing with Spike still clinging to him. Okami nodded and shook off the fluff and went to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes.

"You guys should change too. I don't think that everyone will appreciate you guys being in your boxers." Okami hinted while holding onto his own change of clothes.

"Your right, except for the fact that it's morning and I'm not sun proof. I can't go but you two have a fun time." Xander pouted then grabbed Spike and pulled him out of the room leaving Okami to stare after them.

After a while, when Xander finally got dressed with no help from Spike, Xander and Okami headed to the local furniture stores were they spent a few hours looking until Okami came to the perfect bed.

"Oh! I want this one!" exclaimed Okami as he looked at the bed in front of him. It was a four poster bed, made of dark cherry wood with beautiful hangs. Xander stared at the price then at Okami then back at the price.

"I think it's a little bit out of my price range." Xander told him. Okami pouted but nodded his head in agreement.

"I suppose your right. I guess we could just go with the one before this. Would that be better?" he asked and Xander gave him a soft smile.

"Well we don't have to decide today. How about we go back and I'll talk to Spike and we'll see what we can come up with." Xander said leading the wolf demon out of the store. Okami and Xander talked as they started to walk back to the apartment until Okami stopped and sniffed the air, his eyes widening.

"Bloodlust! Run Xander! Please!" Okami cried shoving Xander a few feet a head of him. Xander turned and his eyes widened at the sight of Okami and a sluttish looking blond there holding his arm behind his back.

"Okami! Let him go!" he shouted at her. The woman only looked up at him and smirked before breaking Okami's arm, making the demon scream and dragging him into the alley that they were close too. "No!" Xander ran over to Okami as the woman cut him and tasted blood. Her face scrunched up and she spat out the blood.

"Your not it." she growled, backhanding Xander into the building closet to him. Okami gave a shout only to be knocked out by the woman. She turned then left them there.

"Okami! Okami, are you alright?!" asked Xander as he slowly got up fifteen minutes after the woman had left. Okami only groaned and shifted a bit but otherwise gave no response to him. Xander stood and staggered over to him and gently shook Okami gently.

"Okami, Okami! Wake up!" Xander begged, while trying to wake him up. He tensed when he heard some one clear their throat behind him. Xander turned cautiously to find a wolf demon standing there. The demon was male with long blond hair and glowing silver eyes.

"Need some help?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and moving to see Okami behind Xander. Xander looked between one wolf demon to the next before he slowly nodded his head. The demon smiled before walking over to them and kneeled down, gently picking Okami up before he stood.

"Follow me. I'll take you guys to a safe place." he told Xander as he headed out of the alley and entered into deserted ones until they reached an abandoned warehouse. Windows had been broken and then boarded up and the door to the building stood wide open.

"This is safe?"

"Well it's safer then it looks. We had about five people watching us right now, so I'm pretty sure that it's safe." the demon replied to Xander as he stepped through the open door. Xander followed and was surprised to find two female wolf demons standing and waiting for them.

"Did you find him?" One of them asked as the male demon carried Okami through the crappy looking entrance and into a nice, clean room that was filled with medical equipment and supplies. Xander let out a low whistle when he entered and watched as the demon settled Okami onto a bed. The other two went and examined Okami.

"His arm is broken and that's about it. Lucky him." said the male demon. Xander watched as they snapped Okami's back in place and wrap it before going to the male demon.

"Are you going to tell me who you are and what did they mean by find him? Are you the ones that woke Okami up?" Xander asked glaring at the wolf.

"I'm sorry! How very rude of me! My name is Jason and the two women there are Sarah and Elsie, their twins. Um…I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you about what Sarah meant when she said if I found him…" Jason trailed off then motioned for Xander to follow him. "It would be better if Lady Tamara told you, although she's been a bit cranky for a while so I'd stay on her good side." He joked but Xander didn't laugh as he followed him into a large open room with a huge table and many, many chairs around it. A young woman sat at the far end of the table with a deck of cards in front of her. "Lady Tamara, I have brought you a human that had been with your brother Okami when I found him. He wishes to know answers and that it would be better if you told him."

Tamara waved away Jason then beckoned Xander to come closer to her. When he reached her, she kicked the chair next to her out and motioned for Xander to sit. "What is your name?" She asked, concentrating on the game of solitary she was playing.

"Xander."

She nodded and laid her cards down before facing Xander with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much Xander! It's been a long time since I have know where my little brother has been. Ask me anything you want to know and I shall tell you!" She exclaimed and hugged Xander, almost choking him in the process. Xander laughed and patted her back.

"Alright, here are my questions. So I get you Okami's brother but why was he sealed away and now doesn't remember how to use his powers and what is this place and can I take Okami home with me when he wakes up?"

"Ah, yes he can go home with you because I think he is more comfortable with you then he'll ever be with me or our kind. Um…this place is my clan's safe house from the Slayer. She has killed four of my clan so far and I don't wish to have any more killed all because we are demons. For your last question I'm not sure but it would be best if you brought him back here some times to train him in his powers properly or to help suppress them. Any thing else?" She asked after taking a deep breath. Xander shook his head but then stopped.

"Does Okami have any money stashed away that he doesn't remember? Not that I need the money it's just that he destroyed his bed and I sort of want to get him the bed that he wants." He stated and blushed, not understanding why he was trusting her so much even though the just met.

"Oh yeah, but he never knew about it. I've kept it a secret from him for years but if you need money just call me some time and I'll give it to you. I'd do anything to keep my brother safe. Well, I suppose you should go. Jason will give you our number." She told them and waved her hand as a dismissal. Xander left and walked into the infirmary where Okami was sitting and talking to Jason.

"Xander!" he shouted, launching himself off the bed and into the human's arms. Okami snuggled into Xander's arms and whimpered softly. "I want to go home. It smells weird here and the people are way to nice to me! Can we go please?" he begged. Xander nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Hey, Jason, Lady Tamara said that you would give me your guy's number." Xander said. Jason nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card and held it out to them.

"Here you go! This will have all the numbers you need to contact us. I hope to you again soon!" he said then bowed, turned and left the room with the other two demons. Okami gave a soft giggle at being bowed at before pulling on Xander's arm and leading him outside.

"How did you know how to get out of there?" Xander inquired as Okami continued to pull him along after him. Okami snorted and thumbed his nose.

"Followed my nose! That's how! I could smell the fresh air." Okami smiled happily at him. Xander gave him a wary smile back then sighed inaudibly when he catch sight of the cast and sling that held the wolf demon's arm close to his body. Xander stopped and pulled his arm out of Okami's clutch, which caused him to stare at Xander.

"Xander, what is it?" Okami asked his voice softening when he was the sadness in his eyes.

"Okami, Do you want to remember everything from before you were sealed away?" Xander shifted his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for him to answer. Okami could only stare at him before opening his mouth to reply.

* * *

Dark Wings: Please review and tell me how you think about it or any other random comments.

Okami: Your random.

Dark Wings: Shut up or I kill Xander!

Spike: No you won't. You still have to write the best chapter yet.

Dark Wings: Oh yeah...his right. Never mind! Again, please review!


	6. Angel and a Dawn

Dark Wings: Been a while huh?

Spike: (Glares) Way too long!

Xander: Story now!

Dark Wings: FINE!! I don't own Buffy nor Angel!

* * *

Chapter 6: Angel and a Dawn

"I'm not sure. I don't think that I want to since Jason said that if I ever remember, that I'll end up leaving you and I really don't want to leave." was Okami's reply. Xander swallowed and nodded his head in agreement as they continued on their way back to the apartment.

* * *

When they reached the apartment, they were greeted by a cheerful Spike and Lily from the kitchen. Okami and Xander exchanged a nervous look before they headed in to the kitchen to find out what they were up too. Almost immediately, Okami began to giggle and then burst out laughing followed by Xander. Spike and Lily's laughter joined in with theirs as they laughed at the site of Angel in a frilly, pink apron that use to belong to Anya.

"Wha-what are…you doing here… Angel?" Xander asked while gasping for air. Angel glared daggers at all of them before turning back to the stove where a large pot sat.

"I came to check up on you two personally instead of just calling you. When I got here I found Spike, who tells me that you two are now lovers! Is this true?" he inquired while stirring the contents in the pot.

"Yeah, it's true. Alright, so is that the only reason that you came here or are there troubles at the hotel?" Xander shot back as he went over and sat next to Spike. Okami walked over to Angel and wrapped his uninjured arm around his waist.

"Was Wesley teasing you or was it Gunn?" he asked trying to encourage and slightly mock Angel. Angel sighed before noticing something off with Okami's embrace.

"What happened to your arm Okami?" Angel asked seriously as he stared at the wall above the stove. Startled, Okami let go and subconsciously rubbed his broken arm.

"Some strange woman came up and broke it before tasting my blood. It was weird cause she said something about a key…" Okami muttered the last part. Spike stood behind Okami with Lily on his shoulder and Xander stood next to him with a hand on his forearm.

"It's ok, pet. We'll get her back for this." Spike said reassuringly. Okami smiled at them and nodded in agreement. Angel turned around and glared at all of them.

"Go wash up! Dinner is almost ready." he told them. Xander mockingly saluted Angel and dragged the others with him to wash up. Once everyone was washed up. Spike and Okami set the table while Xander helped Angel finish making dinner.

"Someone's at the door." Okami said, his body tense and his eyes alert. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Spike placed the last plate on the table before going to the door.

"Oi! Nibblet, what are you doing here?" Spike asked as he opened the door to allow Dawn in.

"I heard that Xander was back and that he had brought a friend with him from L.A."

"His not really a friend. More like a son or a pet." Spike stated. Okami growled playfully at Spike as Xander patted his head with a chuckle.

"There, there Okami. You know your Uncle Spike was just teasing." Xander grinned evilly causing Spike to glare at him. Dawn stared at Okami before releasing a squeal and tackled him suddenly. He stared wide eyed with fright in his eyes as Dawn hugged and petted his ears.

"Your so cute!" Dawn giggled as she scratched behind his ears.

"Dawn!" Xander hissed, gently prying her away from the growling wolf demon.

"What?! I didn't do anything wrong!" she whined. Okami growled louder causing everyone to tense up. "What's wrong with him?" she asked. Dawn and Lily's eyes were wide with fear. Xander moved himself in front of Dawn as Angel and Spike went on either side of Okami.

"Calm down pet." Spike said, trying to sooth the wolf. Okami growled louder, his hand was clawed and his teeth were bared. Lily nervously fluttered between everyone.

"Get…her…away…from me NOW!" Okami screamed, his eyes glowed a deep golden color. He lunged at Dawn as Xander pulled Dawn out of the way. Spike and Angel tackled Okami and forced him into submission.

"What's wrong with him?!" Dawn cried, cling to Xander.

"I-I don't know." Xander whispered as he stared at Okami in shock.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Spike asked as Angel carried Okami into Xander's bedroom. Xander just shook his head.

"Maybe he doesn't like girls." Dawn suggested as they all sat down in the living room.

"That can't be it. He acted just fine when he met Anya." Xander pointed out.

"He was startled and his instincts took over." Angel said as he joined them.

"How do you that?"

"He told me. Now he's embarrassed and hiding. Also, he said that until his arm is healed no tackling the Okami. His words not mine." Xander chuckled and nodded.

"So Dawn, who exactly told you about Okami?" Xander inquired suspiciously. Dawn looked around the room before finally looking Xander in the eyes.

"Anya told me before Buffy came and complained how you and Spike were under a spell that Okami must of cast. Which I totally don't believe! So, I finally managed to come here by telling Buffy that I was studying over at Jenny's."

"Dawn, you need to go home before Buffy gets worried. Spike will drive you home. I think I need to talk to Okami alone." Angle and Spike nodded as one. Spike lead a pouting Dawn out of the apartment towards the garage with Xander's keys in hand.

* * *

Xander knocked on the bedroom door before entering. He smiled at the sight of Okami curled up in his blankets wit h his stuffed wolf cradled against his chest

"I didn't mean to scare her." he whispered as he picked at the bed spread. Xander sat on the end of the bed and watched Okami's tail flick back and forth.

"It's alright. I believe you've scared yourself more then you scared Dawn." Okami just stared at the bed before crawling into Xander's lap.

"When she tackled me, it reminded me of when they awoke me and were trying to get me to do what they wanted. One of them enjoyed throwing heavy objects at me." he muttered, his head laid against Xander's chest. Xander sat stroking the wolf demon's hair as Okami listened to his heartbeat.

"You going to be ok?" Xander asked, looking down at the injured wolf.

"Yeah, I just…I feel sort of off since we got here. I think I can feel the hell mouth." Okami murmured, his body began to shake slightly. Xander grabbed one of the blankets that Okami had been curled up in earlier and wrapped it around them.

"Go to sleep Okami and heal. I have strange feeling that our fun days are coming to an end." said Xander, staring out into space. Okami's only reply was to do as Xander asked him and drifted off to sleep.

Angel entered the room a while later to inform them that Spike was back when he noticed Okami and Xander were curled up asleep together.

"What are you all smiling about?" Spike asked when Angel came back into the kitchen.

"Oh, just the adorableness that is of a human and a wolf demon." Angel snickered. Spike stared at Angel as if he were insane before both got to work cleaning up and stowing away the untouched dinner in the refrigerator.

* * *

Dark Wings: Ha! I'll try and have the next chapter posted by tomorrow!

Okami: Good! I can't wait!

Xander: Please review or we'll get locked away again!


	7. New News

Dark Wings: HA! Another Chapter!

Xander: (shocked) i think the world just ended.

Spike: I'm agreeing with Xan here on this one.

Dark Wings: (pouts) you guys are cruel!

Okami: I do disclaimer! Dark wings no own!

Dark Wings: (stares) wow, thanks Okami...

* * *

Chapter Seven: New News

* * *

Xander awoke with a start at the noise of something. He sat on his bed for a moment, taking in the fact that Spike was lying besides him and Okami and Lily was asleep at the recently bought plant. He jumped slightly at the loud pounding coming from his front door. Grumbling, he slipped out from between Okami and Spike and stumbled his way to the door.

"Who is it?" Xander called out as he made his way to the door.

"It's Buffy. I want to talk." Xander hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"Are you alone?" he asked through the door.

"Yeah. Please Xander." Buffy begged. Xander stood for a moment with a hand laid gently against the door.

"Okay. I'll be right out." he informed her as he went back and grabbed his keys and wrote a quick note. When he stepped out of the apartment and turned back to Buffy, his eyes widened slightly. Buffy stood in front of him with her clothes disheveled and her eyes were slightly red and puffy. "Buffy, what happened?" questioned Xander while he lead her outside of the apartment building.

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about." she said, her hands stuffed in her pockets. Xander motioned for her to continue. "It's about my mom. She hasn't been doing good recently and it's not helping that there has been an increase in the wolf demons and another Big Bad has shown up that I'm not sure I can beat." Buffy tearfully confessed as she stared across the street.

"Buff, do they know what's wrong with her?"

"No their still running a few tests. They say it might be nothing but they wanted to check just in case. Xander nodded his head.

"So what's this new Big Bad? Is it a cult? Demon lord? Intelligent flying monkeys? What?" he inquired with a silly grin on his face.

"I' not sure but she's strong. Really, really strong. Also, she's like a crappy blond fashion disaster." Buffy told him, leaning against a wall. Xander's eyes widened a fraction but nothing else expressed his surprise.

"Damn. Sounds like she's going to be a tough one. Well good luck with that and thanks for telling me about Joyce. Bye now." said Xander as he headed back inside of the apartment building.

"Xander, wait! Why are you going back inside?! I thought we were still talking?!" exclaimed Buffy. Xander just chuckled and shook his head.

"Buffy, the next thing you were going to talk to me about was going to be the wolf demons. Seeing as I know nothing about them and the fact that your wired just means that we have nothing else to say to each other." he nodded to her then continued on his way while ignoring her ranting and raving.

* * *

When Xander entered his apartment, he noticed Spike just finishing reading his note.

"So what did slutty want?" he asked as he went to the open balcony door and lit a cigarette.

"She told me about Joyce and about the woman that broke Okami's arm." Xander told him while he locked the door behind him.

"What's wrong with Joyce?" Spike questioned as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"The doctors aren't sure yet. I'm hoping it won't be anything life threatening." Spike nodded his head in agreement while staring out of the siding glass door.

* * *

"What should we do?" Xander asked after having retold Spike about every detail about his and Buffy's discussion.

"Not sure luv, but if this bint is stronger then the Slayer then I'm not sure what we can do about it." Xander sat silently for a moment, nibbling on his lower lip.

"We could ask for help."

"No Xan! We're not asking slutty for help!" Spike growled out through clenched teeth. Xander flinched a bit as he stared down at the table they were sitting at.

"No Spike, that's not what I meant." Xander tried to explain, only to end up sighing in frustration.

"Then who do you mean?"

"He means my clan." Okami said, resting his body against a wall. Spike yelped in surprise then glared at the tired wolf demon.

"What clan? I thought you were sealed away for something." Spike said, staring at Okami confused.

"Yeah, I was. Apparently my sister started a pack and brought them here. I kind of wonder how she knew I was going to be here." Okami pondered out loud as he took a seat at the table.

"When did you find this out?"

"Oh…right around the time I woke up after having my arm broken." the demon said almost nonchalantly. Spike studied Okami for a bit before turning to Xander with accusing eyes.

"I was going to tell you but with Angel here and then the thing with Okami. It just sort of got forgotten about." Xander told Spike. The vampire sighed and ran a hand through his still slightly stiff hair.

"How are we going to get in contact with them?" he inquired unhappily. Xander smiled in relief and pulled out the phone number to where the pack was.

"By phone of course!" Xander stated happily. Okami giggled and nodded excitedly while Spike shook his head at the two grinning faces before him.

"Your both insane." muttered Spike, causing the other two to giggle.

"Yes, but isn't that why you love me?" Xander asked with a flutter of his eyelashes. Spike stood and walked over to the still sitting human. He lean down and placed a gentle kiss on Xander's lips.

"Of course pet." came the husky response. Xander shivered and pulled Spike down for a more passionate kiss. Spike moaned as his tongue explored the sweet cavern that was Xander's mouth. A forced cough pulled the two lovers out of their embrace.

Xander blushed before grinning at Okami, "Sorry about that." Okami just waved a hand before offering Xander his cell phone.

"Here. Call my sis and get a couple of their strongest fighters. I think that should be enough strength." Okami instructed as Xander began to dial the phone.

* * *

After a few moments, Xander sighed and left a message for the pack before hanging up and shrugging at the other two.

"No one picked up. What else was I suppose to do?" he asked them. Neither had a reply. "Well, I'm going back to bed. I'm not sure about you two but I could sure use the rest. Night or morning. Whatever." Xander told them with a wave as he went off to bed. Spike and Okami stared at each other before the wolf demon smiled.

"You go join him. I'm going to watch this…television." Okami stated happily as he flopped down on the couch. Spike grinned evilly before stalking into the bedroom and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Dark Wings: (grins) Another done!

Spike: Can you keep this up?

Dark Wings: uh...maybe?

Xander: (cries) Please review or we'll get feed to bad things.

Okami: YAY! BAD THINGS!! Oh look! Cookies!

Dark Wings: (Sighs) the world is doomed...


	8. The Beginning Of The End

Dark Wings: Another Chappy chapter thingy!

Spike: (stares) You have issues!

Okami: Don't be mean!

Dark Wings: Okami! The Disclaimer quickly before Xander awakens!

Okami: Dark Wings don't own nothing!

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Beginning Of The End

* * *

Spike smiled at the half awake Xander that was curled up under the blankets . Mumbling came from him as Xander reached out for Spike. Spike pulled off his shirt and crawled on top of Xander. Xander sleepily wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and pulled him down on top of himself.

"Sleepy." Xander whispered into Spike's ear as he kissed down his human's neck.

"Poor baby." Spike chuckled while running a hand through Xander's hair. Xander whined and snuggled against the cooler body on top of him. Sighing in defeat Spike rolled off to Xander's side and curled around him. "Sleep, pet. I'll wake you later."

"No you wont. You'll be asleep too." accused Xander sleepily before drifting off to sleep leaving Spike to laugh softly at him and follow Xander to sleep.

Okami smirked as he carefully and quietly slipped away from Xander and Spike's bedroom door. Lily landed on Okami's shoulder and giggled happily. He smiled and listened as the fairy babbled on how cute and adorable the two were together.

"Lily, I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to get rid of the large book that Xander has about my kind. Will you do that for me?" Lily giggled and agreed before flying off. "Thank you." Okami whispered to the empty room with a sad smile gracing his face.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

"Dawn?" asked Okami as he let the young teen into Xander's apartment. Xander had returned to work and Spike had decided to work with Anya, Willow and Tara to help figure out how to deal with Glory the skanky Hell-god.

"Is Xander here?" she asked, bringing Okami out of his musing.

"No , why? Is something the matter? Did Glory find her Key?" he inquired, making Dawn sit on the couch while he took the plush armchair. Dawn shook her head no and began to cry.

"It's Tara! She thought that Tara was the Key! She's not! It's me, Okami, she's after me!" Okami stared at her questioningly and uncomfortably as Dawn continued to cry. The door burst open which made Dawn jump in surprise and Okami to take a fighting position that Spike had taught him.

"Dawn!" Buffy cried in relief as she ran over to her sister. Spike and Xander followed in after Buffy.

"Bloody hell Slayer! Couldn't you wait until we opened the bleedin' door!" Spike growled when he checked the door for damage.

"Shut up Spike! It's just a door!" Buffy curtly replied. Xander stood by Okami and smiled at the confused demon.

"What's going on Xander?"

"Apparently Dawn is the Key but Glory thought it was Tara. When it turned out she wasn't she made Tara crazy. Now we're protecting Dawn who'd run off on Buffy. Spike tracked her back here. Did you get that all?" Xander laughed weakly.

"I think so. Where is Willow and Tara now?" he asked settling back down on his chair. Spike Xander and Dawn turned and all stared at Buffy.

"Tara's at the hospital. Willow is back at her Dorm…I think." Buffy quietly whispered the last part.

Probably isn't!" Okami sing-songed with an evil smirk on his face. Buffy turned and glared at Okami and Xander.

"His probably right." Spike agreed, having finally decided that the door wasn't going to die any time soon.

"You're agreeing with him?!"

"Of course he is. Just think, Buff. Would you do nothing if someone hurt a person dear to you?" Buffy stood, shocked for a moment before taking off out of the apartment.

"Not the door!" Spike cried out when Buffy slammed the door again. Okami laughed before curling up on the chair.

"So…" Dawn started, looking from Okami to Xander to Spike. "What now?" She asked them. Xander sat with Dawn on the couch as Spike grumbled over the door.

"Relax! With all this crap going on and what happened to your mother, you just need to relax." Okami exclaimed. Dawn smiled sadly at the curled up form of Okami.

"Have you visited her?" Dawn asked, directing her question to Xander and Okami since she already knew that Spike did.

"Yeah, we have. I'm sure she's happy where she is." Xander said reassured, hugging Dawn comfortingly.

"Alright now, pets! Enough with the sad and sorrow! Let's look on the bright side!" Okami eyed Spike with slight distrust of his words.

"It's all my fault!" Dawn softly stated, cuddled against Xander. Xander and Spike were about to protest but Okami beat them.

"No it's not. We've all got crappy luck to have all this shit happen to us. No matter what happens Dawn, I swear my life to protect you. If Glory ever gets a hold of you I swear to be on the frontline to defend you. You're my friend and I shall let no one harm you!" Okami swore to Dawn while staring her in the eyes. Dawn smiled happily at the wolf demon.

* * *

"Buffy's back." Spike informed them an hour later as the door was once again opened.

"Hey." Buffy greeted them. Dawn laid curled up against Xander on the couch with Spike on the other side of her. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Half an hour or so." Okami replied from his seat as he watched the TV.

"Get to Red before she got killed?" Spike asked before Xander could which got him glared at. "Yes, but she actually hurt Glory. The only problem is that Willow got hurt worse then she hurt Glory." Buffy said, running a hand through her hair tiredly. Spike nodded and stood then shook Dawn gently awake. Spike then offered to go with them and both Spike and Buffy lead a sleepy Dawn home.

* * *

Xander stared at Okami who was watching the TV. He continued to stare until the demon got fed up.

"What?!" he growled, turning his attention to Xander.

"You were serious about dying for Dawn, weren't you?" Xander questioned. Okami's only answer was a mischievous grin before he got up and left the room.

Dark Wings: THE END!!

Okami: WHAT!?

Dark Wings: (evil laugh) Just kidding!

Xander: Am i going to have to lock you two in a closet?

Okami: No!

Spike: Review so that i don't have to listen to their bloody ramblings!


	9. Destroying Destiny

Dark Wings: I have finally got this chapter done! WOOT!

Okami: You take forever to update!!

Dark Wings: Hey! You can't blame me! I had computer and family issues! You are an evil wolf demon!

Okami: No I'm not! You even made me!

Xander: (laughs) he got you there!

Dark Wings: Shut up! Oh, yeah I have a lemon in this one so don't kill me if you don't like it.

Xander: (blushing) Dark Wings doesn't own Buffy.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Destroying Destiny

* * *

Xander sat and watched the T.V. as he waited for Spike to return. His thoughts weren't on the T.V. but on the fact that since Lily had disappeared that Okami had started to distant himself from Xander.

'What's wrong with you Okami?' he thought to himself, oblivious to the fact that Spike was sitting beside him.

"Wot's the matter luv?" Spike asked, a hand resting on Xander's shoulder. Xander jumped and yelped when he realized that Spike was there.

"Holy shit, Spike! You scared me!" he exclaimed, blushing at being startled so easily.

"Course I did! I'm the big bad!" smirked Spike as he leaned forward and stole a kiss from Xander.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that." He mumbled as he allowed himself to be pulled against Spike's chest. Xander laid his head in the crook of Spike's neck, taking in the vampire's scent of leather, smoke and blood. Spike chuckled as he kissed the top of Xander's head. Xander pulled away from Spike and stared into his beautiful blue eyes as he slowly stroked a hand down his cheek. "Spike." He whispered as he pulled the vampire in to a passionate kiss. Spike growled softly as he bit into Xander's bottom lip causing Xander to gasp and allow Spike's tongue entrance to his mouth. They both moaned as their tongues fought for dominance. Spike's hand entwined with Xander's hair, his other hand slipping under Xander's shirt causing Xander to gasp as Spike pinched and rubbed Xander's nipples. Xander arched into Spike's touch as his own hand gripped the vampire's bleached blond hair.

Spike tugged on Xander's shirt, which was promptly discarded along with Spike's own shirt. Xander latched onto one of Spike's nipples as he rubbed Spike through his jeans. Spike growled before picking Xander up, throwing the human over his shoulder as he made his way into their bedroom and threw him onto their bed.

"Please Spike!" Xander begged as he tried to wiggle out of his jeans. Spike stood there, smirking over Xander as he whimpered for Spike to be touching him again. Spike undid his own jeans and slowly slipped them off his slim hips, teasing Xander with the small and quite short strip show. Xander stared at Spike's cock once it had been released from its confinement. He moaned and began to stroke his own erection slowly as Spike crawled across the bed to Xander where he began to deeply kiss him. Ad they kissed, Spike reached over towards one of the nightstands and pulled out a tube of lube. Uncapping it, he released Xander from their kiss and continued to kiss and lick at Xander's neck as Xander gasped and moaned.

"Damn it Spike! If you're not in me soon I'm going to Okami!" he threatened while Spike only chuckled against his neck. Doing as Xander commanded, he lubed up his cock and fingers before gently pressing one finger into Xander's entrance. Xander whined and moaned as Spike pressed into him, his body stiffened slightly at the intrusion, after a few moments he relaxed as Spike moved his finger around. Spike grinned in triumph as Xander suddenly moaned and whimpered Spike's name. He pushed in a second finger and began to scissor open Xander's opening. Xander clenched his eyes closed lightly as he felt some pain.

"Hurry!" Xander gasped as Spike's finger brushed against his prostate again. Spike's inserted a third finger in and finished preparing Xander. When he removed his fingers Xander whined at the feeling. Spike moaned as he gently pushed his cock into Xander's warm, tight opening. Xander stiffened once again under Spike as his body adjusted to Spike. Spike stroked his thighs and kissed his tears that slipped out of Xander's eyes.

"More." Growled Xander once his body relaxed. With a grin, Spike wrapped Xander's legs around his waist and began to thrust in and out of his lover. Xander meet each thrust with his own and began to stroke his erection. Spike's hand joined Xander's as he helped him climax. This triggered Spike's own as he felt the warmth tighten around him which caused his own climax. They both kissed clumsily before Spike's softened cock slid out of Xander and collapsed next to him. Cuddling together, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Okami stood in the living room and glared at Xander and Spike's door. His ears laid flat against his head and his nose was scrunched up at the scent in the air. Lily sat on the wolf demon's shoulder and giggled at him.

"Shush you! I don't need you to encourage them!" Okami growled before plopping down on the couch. He continued to sit there until there was a light knock on the door. "She's here." He murmured to himself, standing and heading towards the door. "What do you want?" he growled at Jason. The other wolf demon only glared at Okami.

"Your sister wishes to talk to you. She's waiting for you outside." He informed Okami, motioned him outside to the apartment. He followed Jason out of the building to the back alley of the apartment building. It was darkened with early morning shadows thus making Okami look around suspiciously for his sister.

"Where is she?" he asked, turning he faced a grinning Jason. He stepped back into the shadows as five other wolf demons and his sister stepped out from them.

"No need to worry little brother. I am here, but soon you'll wish I wasn't."

"What do you mean by that?" he growled, baring his fangs at the approaching demons that were slowly circling him.

"I'm sorry brother, but you weren't suppose to be awakened." Tamara said, her head bowed, hiding her eyes from her brother. Okami could only stare in shock at what his sister had just said to him. One of the advancing wolf demons took the opportunity and pounced onto Okami's back, forcing him onto his knees.

"Sister, what do you mean?! I thought my being sealed away was just an accident! Sister, tell me why I was sealed away!" Okami screamed at his sister, who could only shake her head at him. When she looked up at him, he noticed the tears that streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry little one but he made us swear to seal you again. I'm so sorry. Do it." She told the wolf demons. They nodded to her while Okami screamed and struggled against the younger demon on his back. Two of them began to chant as they began to draw a circle around them.

"Sister, why?! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" he shouted, forcing the shadows around him to strike out at the wolf demon on his back. The younger demon screamed and released him. Okami charged after his sister but it was too late. He crashed into the barrier that the other demons had set up. He began to chuckle and laugh hysterically at the younger demon began to release that he too was trapped in the circle.

"You guys! Let me out!" he begged his companions. They only stared dispassionately at him as they began to finish the spell.

"Welcome to my world." Okami laughed as he rushed the other demon and pulled him to his chest as the younger one began to scream and cry his betrayal by his clan. "We'll get them back." He growled as they both began to fade away and the only left was a black and silver stone.

* * *

Dark Wings: Wow! I'm terrible...

Spike: Your cruel!

Xander: agreed

Dark Wings: (sighs) Please review or I may not right the next chapter.


	10. Siding with the Enemy

Dark Wings: So another chapter. (sigh)

Okami: Not happy?

Dark Wings: (glares)

Okami: (backs away) Ok then! Xander! YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Xander: (flinches) Ok, Dark Wings doesn't own anything.

Spike: Review or Okami is locked in box and never seen again.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Siding with the Enemy

* * *

Xander was pacing back and forth in the living room. Spike sat at the kitchen table, watching his lover in his frantic pacing.

"Where could he have gone?!" Xander asked rhetorically. He tugged at his half as he tried to come up with some answers.

"Don't know pet, but you need to calm down." Spike said, trying to sooth him down on the couch. "No need to worry so much. His probably just out for a walk or something." He murmured into Xander's hair. Xander sighed in defeat as he cuddled into Spike's arms.

"You're probably right." Xander pouted while Spike ran his fingers through his tousled hair. Spike chuckled as Xander growled and tried to stop Spike from messing with his hair. "Spike…" he whined pathetically after figuring out that Spike wasn't going to stop.

"Now, now pet. It's not like your hair wasn't already a mess." He stated happily as Xander went limp in his arms. A pounding on their door caused the two lovers to jump in surprise. "Bloody hell." Spike muttered under his breath as Xander went to answer the door.

"You!" Xander exclaimed as he stared at the person on the other side of the door. In an instant, Spike was at his side ready to attack the person. The person, a woman, laughed as she entered the apartment without either's consent.

"That's right boys! It's me, Glory!" she laughed again, before scanning the apartment. "Well, he did say it was small." She said more to herself then to Xander or Spike. Glory turned and stared, at the now dumbfounded men expectantly. "So, where is he?"

"He, who?" Xander questioned her back. Glory sighed and began to wander throughout the apartment with both of them trailing her. "Seriously who are you talking about?!" Xander asked, getting frustrated at the lack of response. Finally she stopped and turned towards the two of them.

"The damn wolf demon Okami." She stated as if it were the most obvious answer there was. Xander frowned and Spike took a defensive stance next to him.

"What do you want with him?"

"He promised to help me get home! But he didn't show at our meeting spot. So, I came to find him." She informed them, stomping her feet in anger.

"He isn't here. We haven't seen him since yesterday." Xander muttered, looking at the floor in shame. Glory sighed once again and stared at the two men.

"Well, go find him! He wouldn't miss our meeting without a really, really good reason."

"Why? Why would Okami be helping you?! He'd never do that! You broke his freaking arm!" Xander shouted at her. Glory glared at him before giggling at the memory of breaking Okami's arm.

"Yeah, but he told me he'd help me as long as I didn't hurt anyone he cares for or protects or fucks or something like that." Glory told them as she plopped herself down on their couch.

"But don't you need your sodden key?" Spike inquired, watching the hell goddess's every move.

"That's what I thought until Okami came up to me and offered to help me get back home." Xander settled himself into an armchair with Spike standing next to it.

"Help you how?" Xander asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"He said it was some ritual that he remembered or something like that. We were going to go over the details today." Xander nodded, turning to Spike giving him a certain look then back to Glory.

"Do you think someone might've taken Okami to stop you from returning home?"

"It's a possibility. I have a few enemies that don't seem to want me to leave." Glory grinned at them before standing and walking towards the door. "Great idea! I'm just going to visit a few of them and see if they have him."

"Tell us if you find him…please." Xander added, watching as she stopped at the door.

"Well of course I will. I mean, I do have to tell his care taker where he was. He's only over a hundred years old." Xander blushed as she leered at them before leaving their apartment.

"That wasn't strange." Xander commented as he and Spike settled back on the couch together.

"I'm going to check with some of my contacts seen him around." Spike got up and went over to the closet and pulled out his duster, slipping it on and began digging through the pockets.

"Thank you." Xander spoke from the couch. He watched solemnly as Spike nodded and left him alone in the apartment.

* * *

Spike sighed in slight relief when he was out of the building. Lighting a cigarette, he wandered towards Willy's. He stopped suddenly as a crippled old man stopped in front of him. Spike growled at him, trying to get him to move.

"Missing someone?" the old man inquired, turning his blind eyes towards Spike. Spike shuddered under the man's blind gaze. It fell as if the man was looking straight through him.

"That's right mate. How'd you know?"

"He told me to look for you." He stated almost cryptically.

"He, as in Okami or someone completely different." The old man smirked, before pulling a small stone from his pocket.

"The time will come when he returns for his sons and when that day happens, pray that they will deny him." He placed the stone in Spike's hand and continued on his way. Spike stared down at the stone before pocketing it and continuing on his way towards Willy's.

* * *

A knock on the door drew Xander's attention away from the television. Curiously, Xander looked through the peephole to see one of Glory's henchmen.

"What do you want?" Xander asked through the door, keeping an eye on how the creature would react.

"The wonderful and amazing Glory has sent me here to inform you that she wishes to make a…uh, agreement of sorts." Xander hesitated before opening the door.

"What sort of agreement?"

"An allegiance until Lady Glory is returned home." The creature bowed, while Xander stayed silent.

"I'll think about it." Xander told it, motioning to close the door but was stopped when it put its foot in the door way.

"Glory wishes to have an answer now or the offer is taken back. It is a limited time offer and I would highly suggest you take it."

"Fine, but I won't do anything that could kill or harm anyone. If she wants someone dead she can do it herself." Xander growled, the creature bowed again and thanked Xander for his answer before disappearing down the hall. Xander stood there for a few moments more before going back inside his apartment.

It's dark and the only warmth came from the body huddled against his. The other body whimpered and clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping him sane. That was probably true but the body, no, the man was keeping him from losing his memories…again. He ran his fingers through his hair as he concentrated on his memories.

"If we forget who we are then we'll never truly be free of this place." Okami whispered into the darkness. The man curled himself closer to Okami as he spoke. "But if we're free then where shall we go?" he asked, in the same hushed tone as before. He looked down at the man but saw nothing but darkness.

"We'll see…"

* * *

Dark Wings: Hope you all liked it! I promise to update again soon!


	11. Why, Oh Why My Head

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer.

* * *

Chapter 11: Why, Oh Why My Head?!

* * *

Spike sighed as he lit up another cigarette. His contact lay cowering on the ground covered in blood and dirt. The lizard looking demon groaned before trying to pick its self up off the ground.

"Going to tell what you know now?"

"Yesss… a pack of wolvesss have been ssseen around that location." It hissed, trying to brush off the dirt on its suit. Spike nodded, taking a drag from his cigarette watching his contact with disinterest.

"You should be nicer!" a voice startled Spike from watching his contact. Looking around he saw no one and shrugged his shoulders at the thought of voices in his head.

"Goin' out of my bleedin' mind." He muttered to himself heading towards the sewer entrance that he came down from.

"That'd be great! Then I wouldn't have to worry about Xander!" exclaimed the voice. Spike swirled around and got into a fighting stance. Again, no one was there which was beginning to help Spike believe that he was going insane.

"Who's there?" he shouted, looking around him for the source of the voice.

"We're in your brain you pathetic vampire!" stated a deeper growling voice. Laughter followed the statement causing Spike to grab his head in annoyance.

"Bloody hell! Okami is that you? I thought it was your voice I was hearing!" he said shaking his head back and forth.

"That's good! I'm not alone! My new friend here has been helping me! We got sealed away by my clan. I knew there was a reason I didn't talk to my sister anymore!" Okami happily told him. Spike continued towards the entrance of the sewers as the two new people in his head argued back and forth about one thing or another.

"Shut the hell up! I can't bleedin' think with you two yammering away like that!" There was silence for all of five minutes before they began to talk again. Spike let out a sigh of frustration as he headed back towards the apartment.

"I want ice cream!" Okami whined, making Spike growl. This caused the few people on the street to stare at him as if he were insane. This was confirmed when he started to talk to himself.

"Why do you want that!? You won't even taste it! You're in my head!"

"Well if you're going to be like that then just forget it!" Spike rolled his eyes while continuing towards the apartment. "Hey! Don't tell Xander that we're in your head!" Okami shouted. Spike could almost sense the grin that graced Okami's face.

"I won't. Not like he'll believe me if I told him you were in my head." Okami and his companion laughed and Spike scowled at the sound. He smiled when he finally reached the apartment.

"I'm back!" Spike called out when he entered. The only sound that greeted him was the sound of the shower running. An evil grin made its self present on the vampire's face as he began to creep towards the bathroom. Spike's grin turned even more evil as he saw Xander washing off his body. He quickly stripped of his clothes and slipped into the shower behind Xander. Xander gasped and turned around when he felt cold hands on his hips.

"Holy shit Spike!" he exclaimed at the grinning vampire, Spike responded to this with a kiss. Xander moaned as Spike's tongue caressed his own, his arms wrapping around the vampire's neck and pulled him in closer.

"Shit, that's hot!" stated Okami's companion in Spike's head. Spike pulled away from Xander with a growl. Xander stared at his lover in confusion as he cursed quietly to himself.

"Spike? Is everything okay?" Spike turned to him, his mouth opening and closing as he decided on what to say to Xander.

"It's nothing pet. I just remembered that I've got something to do." He informed Xander as he got out of the shower, grabbed his clothes and retreated to the bedroom. Xander stood, watching Spike for a couple of minutes before turning back to the still warm water and continued to shower.

Spike glared at the mirror that he was staring into before sighing and putting his clothes on again. Okami was strangely silent as his friend went on about how hot it was when he and Xander were making out in the shower.

"Would you shut the bloody hell up!?" Spike growled out. The voice went silent for a few minutes before he began to ask questions about their sex life.

"Shut up!" Okami's voice resounded in his head. The companion went silent for the last time and Spike could once again hear his own thoughts.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your jealous Okami." Spike teased the wolf demon in his head. He heard a low growl then all was silent.

"If I were jealous, vampire, you wouldn't be around." Came a dark chuckle followed by an image of Spike being dusted by Okami. Spike shivered at the image before turning back to the mirror and the lack of his reflection.

"Damn." Was all Spike said as he laid on the bed and drifted off to sleep while waiting for Xander.

* * *

Dark Wings: Hope you liked it!


	12. Insanity and Pissy Xander

Dark Wings: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer.

* * *

Chapter 12: Insanity and Pissy Xander

* * *

Xander smiled at the sleeping figure in his bed. Spike was curled up around one of the pillows on the bed. A sharp ringing brought Xander out of his musings and he quickly snatched up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Xander! I'm glad I've caught you, I wanted to ask you a few questions." Came Giles's voice over the phone. Xander didn't reply for a few moments causing Giles to call his name a few times.

"What do you want?" he grounded out between his teeth. He listened closely and heard Buffy in the background, whining at Giles for one reason or another. Giles cleared his throat before answering Xander's question.

"Well, I was wondering if you would happen to know why the wolf demon packs were leaving the area."

"Their leaving?!" Xander gasped in shock.

"Well, left is more like it."

"Damn it!" Xander exclaimed softly in anger. "I don't know why." Xander informed him, hanging up on the ex-watcher as he headed back into the bedroom. Spike still lay asleep on the bed when he entered again without as much stealth. Xander bit his lower lip in contemplation on whether or not to wake his lover. Sighing, he decided to leave him to rest before grabbing a stake and a cross on his way out of the apartment.

Spike awoke with a start and froze on the bed. He listened for a moment but heard nothing that could explain why he was awake. He could almost sense Okami doing the same thing but without his normal senses.

"Xander." Was the one word that Okami said to Spike. He relaxed as the scent of his lover and noise he was making in the kitchen when he finally comprehended that that's what woke him.

"Doesn't need to make such a bloody racket." He mumbled out loud as he rolled over on the bed and snuggled into the pillow.

"What time is it?" Okami requested right when Spike was just about to fall completely asleep. He groaned and growled as he looked at the time and noticed that he had been asleep for twelve hours. "Huh, that's unusual for you to be sleeping this long, although your sleep schedule is slightly weird then most." Spike's reply was a half hearted grunt before rolling off the bed and landing on the floor.

"Stupid wolf demons." He muttered under his breath. Slowly he got up and headed towards the kitchen where Xander was busy making himself some dinner. "Loud enough?" Spike asked going to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag from it. Xander smiled and kissed Spike on the cheek.

"You're really not a morning person, huh?" He asked while Spike poured the blood into a mug and warmed it in the microwave.

"Got that right." He stated unhappily as he watched the blood warm up. Xander laughed at the mesmerized look on Spike's face. Spike grunted as he grabbed his blood and started to chug it.

"Gross." Xander muttered as he headed to the table with his dinner. Spike settled down across from him with his mug cradled in his hands. Xander chuckled as Spike finished off his blood and whined pathetically. "That's what you get for drinking it so fast."

"Shut up!" Spike whined while licking the remaining blood off his upper lip. Xander watched with both fascination and disgust. Spike smirked at him before flinching as Okami's companion squealed in his head about how cute a couple they are.

"Are you alright?" Xander's face showed the concern he felt for his vampiric lover. Spike nodded reassuringly and took his mug over to the sink. He proceeded to wash it out to the amazement of Xander, Spike sighed in relief once Okami finally fell silent about having to always watch Xander cleaned up after Spike. "Okay, now I definitely know there's something wrong with you." Stated Xander as he walked over to Spike and tried to take his temperature.

"You won't feel anything, but room temperature, pet. Besides, there ain't nothin' wrong with me. I just feel a little restless is all."

"Yeah, I understand. I'm really worried Spike! Okami is still missing and all of the wolf demon packs have left town! What are we going to do?" Xander rubbed at his eyes as they began to sting at the first hint of tears. Spike wrapped his arms around Xander and held him close as the stress and worry finally got to him and he sobbed into Spike's chest. Spike ran a hand through Xander's dark hair while the other rubbed comforting circles on his back. "Thanks." Xander sniffled after a little while.

"It's okay pet. Um…I have something to tell you about Okami." Spike informed him as he was wiping tears from his face.

"What! Tell me what?" Xander sniffled, looking at Spike with teary eyes.

"Okami is, more or less, alive andinmyhead." Spike quickly said the last part, leaving Xander to blink at his lover several times.

"His where now?"

"In…my head." Spike timidly answered, looking at him with wide eyes. Xander suspiciously stared at Spike before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah right!" he chuckled slapping Spike on the back. "You don't need to lie to me to make me feel better Spike." He muttered cuddling more into Spike's embrace.

"I'm not lying!" Spike proclaimed, Okami was snickering in the back of his mind. "Shut up you!" he hissed out loud causing Xander to step back from his embrace.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I wasn't saying it to you! I was saying it to Okami. Laughing at me he is." Spike pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Xander glared at Spike as the vampire continued to pout and mutter about how Okami was a jerk and in his head. I'm telling ya the truth! I didn't fuck you in the bleedin' shower is because he and the other wolf demon were going about how hot it was that we were making out." Xander stared thoughtfully at his lover before replying.

"So that was why? I thought it was because you forgot to do something."

"If I forgot to do something and I had to chose between you and it, you would win every time." Spike confessed to him.

"That was very sappy."

"Shut up! You're lucky I like you or else you won't be around much longer." Spike growled out, glaring at his laughing human. Okami and his friend giggled and agreed with Xander on the sappiness. "No wonder you bleedin' liked each other. You're both morons!"

"That's not nice pookie bear!" Okami giggled making Spike growl louder. Xander finally stopped laughing and watched curiously as Spike agreed with Okami.

"Aright Spike. I believe you. There are two reasons for that; one: your acting crazier than normal and that's a safety hazard. Two: I know that only Okami can get you ranting like that more than any other person." Xander informed Spike.

"Okay. So now that that's all cleared up I need to get in contact with Glory." Okami informed Spike as the vampire pulled Xander into his arms again.

"Aw, shit."

* * *

Dark Wings: Next Chapter Soon


	13. The End at Last

Dark Wings: Wow. Just Wow.

Okami: Dark Wings doesn't own Buffy.

* * *

Chapter 13: The End at Last

* * *

Spike stood in front of the apartment door that held Glory inside. Xander stood next to him looking as nervous as how Spike felt. He tentatively knocked on the door almost like it was going to bite him if he knocked any harder. Spike lit the cigarette that was hanging between his lips and waited while on of Glory's minions shuffled over to the door and answered it.

"About damn time." Spike grumbled as they were led to a large, elegant living room where Glory was seated. She smiled happily when she caught sight of who was there.

"Oh, you're here! This must mean you either have really good news or really bad news. I personally am hoping for the good news." Glory stated while still smiling at the two of them. Xander laughed nervously as Spike scowled at the hell goddess.

"It's sort of good news, yet kind of bad at the same time. You see, we did find Okami but his in Spike's head." Again Xander laughed after informing Glory of their current situation. She nodded as she motioned for them to sit on the two seats in front of her.

"Will he still go through with our deal?" she asked thoughtfully.

Spike replied, "He says he'll go through with it but I'm going to be the one that has to perform the spell."

"I see. Well, as long as he can go through with his part of the bargain then I'll continue to keep mine. When is he going to do it then?" Spike scowled even more before growling at the wolf demon in his head.

"Bloody hell, these two are idiots! Laughing over nothing! He says we'll be doing it two weeks from now. We'll come and get you a half an hour before we perform the ritual to create the doorway to your dimension." Spike restated from what Okami was telling him.

"Excellent! I'm looking forward to going home!" She giggled, clapping her hands together happily. Xander and Spike looked at each other before slowly walking away from Glory.

"We'll see you then. We've got to go now. Remember your promises!" Xander said as they left the now happy and excited hell goddess.

* * *

Xander gripped Spike's hand as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Spike squeezed his hand back reassuringly as they stepped into the elevator. "Everything is going to be alright, pet." Xander sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"I know. It's just that I have a really bad feeling about all of this. I think something bad is going to happen." Xander said while watching his reflection in the mirror, holding nothing in his hand even though he could clearly feel Spike's hand in his own. Spike stared at Xander for a moment before pulling him into a hug.

"I'll never leave you. Even if I die I'll find a way back to you! We're meant to be together pet, and we'll stay that way!" he proclaimed as he dragged Xander into a kiss. Xander relaxed against Spike and allowed him to be led away from the elevator.

"Your right, I'm just being stupid. Come on, let's go home." He coaxed Spike out of the building. Spike grinned and followed him with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Xander lit the last candle as Spike stood in the middle of the ancient ruins. It had taken them a week to collect all of the ingredients for the ritual. At the same time they had been trying to find a way to separate the wolf demons from Spike. They had made little to none progress on that front and decided that Spike, with the help of Okami, would perform the ritual. Glory stood off to the side as she anxiously waited for the ritual to begin.

"Alright, all of the candles are lit, the ingredients are mixed and you're all set to go." Xander told Spike as he walked towards his lover. Spike smiled and pulled Xander into a hug. They stood like that for a while before Spike tilted his head up and gently nipped and licked at Xander's soft lips.

"Thanks luv. Now stand off to the side. I don't want you to get sucked into any worm holes that might appear." Xander nodded and headed towards the side opposite of where Glory was standing. Spike beckoned for Glory to also enter the ruins, as she did they began to glow a slight orange color. The glow got brighter as she walked closer to Spike. Spike pulled out a dagger that he had previously dipped into the poisoned blood that they had collected the other night from a strange leprechaun looking creature.

"Please let this go right." Xander quietly begged to any higher being that was listening. Spike continued the ritual with an insanely grinning Glory standing in the middle of the circle that Spike was walking. As he walked he chanted words that he barely understood and what Okami completely knew.

"It's time." Okami whispered in Spike's head as a bright portal appeared before him. Spike motioned for Glory to step forward which she did happily. Spike sliced her hand with the blood covered knife before throwing it down with such force that it stuck in the floor.

"This is your anchor. Go now and return to your home in peace." Spike said ceremoniously. Glory nodded before slipping into the portal. A few minutes passed afterwards before it began to close. The ground started to shake as the portal ever so slowly began to close. Xander watched in horror as a large, clawed hand reached through the portal and pulled an off guard Spike through.

"SPIKE!!" he screamed, running towards the portal but to his greatest terror. "NO! Oh god please no!" he cried and begged. He pulled the dagger out of the ground and threw it across the room when nothing happened. Xander sat there and stared at the spot where Spike disappeared. Tears slowly trickled down his face as he realized that Spike was gone for good.

* * *

"Spike! Xander! Sorry that I stopped by but I wanted to see if she was gone and if you guys were…" Dawn trailed off when she saw Xander staring at the wall in front of him. "Xander! What…What happened? Where's Spike?!" she asked. Xander slowly turned his head and stared at her.

"His gone. He was taken from me and now I'll never get him back." Xander told her, his voice was rough from disuse. Suddenly, he started to frantically look around and stood up. "I have to go! I can't stay here any longer! I'll call Angel and I'll stay with him! I'm sorry Dawn, but I have to go. It's not safe for me here anymore."

"Wait!" Dawn grabbed his arm and stared at him beseechingly. "Let me go with you!" She begged, Xander shook his head and removed her hand from his arm.

"I'm sorry but I have to go alone. Goodbye Dawn." He said as he kissed her forehead gently before quickly leaving the building.

* * *

Dawn stood there for a few minutes before collapsing onto the ground. She cried silently to herself, she had just lost two friends and allies within three hours. She stayed there for sometime before she heard banging and yelling coming from the door. She realized it was Buffy. Slowly, she stood on shaky, but determined legs as she made her final decision.

* * *

Dark Wings: So that's It!

Xander: (Crying) I Hate you!

Dark Wings: Yeah, i'm sure everyone is! Well See ya!


End file.
